User blog:MickB/Khrax, the Archaic Overlord
Khrax, the Archaic Overlord is a custom champion in League of Legends. Would you want Khrax to join the League? Yes No Abilities . }} }} Khrax casts an arcane blast that deals magic damage in a line. If Arcane Pulse successfully strikes a target, Khrax's other basic ability's cooldowns are reduced by 2Suggested by user Son007. |leveling= Suggested by user Riuzak |range=950 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Khrax materializes an energy bolt that bounces between enemy units, dealing magic damage and slowing every enemy hit for 3 seconds. Energy Flux will only bounce up to two times for a total of three times and cannot hit an enemy more than once. *'Projectile Speed:' 1400 |leveling= % |range=700Suggested by user Son007 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Khrax shoots a spark of magic in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and reducing magic resist by 30% for 2 seconds. |leveling= Suggested by user Son007 |range=725 |cooldown= Suggested by user Son007 |cost=90 |costtype=mana }} }} After a short delay, Khrax unleashes his wrath with an arcane outburst, inflicting magic damage and stunning for 1 second every enemy caught within a 300-radius. If an enemy is caught in the center of the area, he is stunned for 1 additional second. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown= Suggested by user Son007 |cost=140 |costtype=mana }} Lore Nobody knows the exact origins of the elder of ancestral magic known as Khrax, but it's rumored he was one of the oldest living beings to ever exist in Runeterra. Along with his brother Sla'arth, both sowed the seeds of power, destinated to become the greatest and strongest beings along the region. Knowing that with great power comes great responsibility, they prepared for the big outcome by polishing their discipline and authority and by testing their strength to the limit together, improving every day that came to pass. However, after noticing the fine capability that he possessed after harvesting the product of perfection, Khrax became consumed by his newly seized powers, and began his hunt for becoming the one most powerful living thing on Runeterra. Khrax slaughtered and overshadowed every possible opposer, even devastating wide lands and maiming whole populations if needed, becoming a feared tyrant everywhere he could eventually arrive. However, a long time after such horror spread the land, Sla'arth, his one and true challenger, arrived to cease his quest to supreme power. Greedy for battle, Khrax demonstrated his developed powers of arcane magic to his sibling in a bloody battle that lasted for days. The outcome of the battle was the moment that the overlord dreaded for so long came true; he was, at last, overpowered by his own brother. The intimadated Khrax begged for mercy, but it fell into deaf ears. Putting end to the tyranny Runeterra has struggled through, Sla'arth imprisoned his sibling with his own arcane magic for a long time to come. It was ages until a day that the Archaic Overlord would finally arise from the curse lifted into him by his brother. Khrax finally extricated from what he thought was his eventual doom. Looking down to the scorn that Sla'arth made of him, Khrax thirsted for vengeance. He was dedicated to show everyone who he truly was. His first breath in a long time tracked down the scent of his brother's blood to the Institue of War, where he would finally unleash his revenge. Quotes ;Champion selection * "The wrath of the overlord has returned." ;Attacking * "They shall be liquidated under my magic." * "None will be spared." * "At last, the climax of battle..." * "No one shall overpower me." * "I shall obey you... for now." * "Despicable and frail insects." * "I've never had so much amusement until now!" * "My revenge will be attained." * "Tremble at my arrival." * "Naturally." ;Movement * "I eager for vengeance." * "This whole place will be ravaged." * "Fear my wrath." * "The ancient magic is the mightiest." * "I am finally free." * "The Archaic Overlord is undying." * " He has done a huge mistake." * "The power flower will bloom in me alone." * "Their magic... is despicable." * "I hear you." ;Taunt * "I have endured the pain of one thousand men... Your effort will only be but a scratch on steel." * "My ancestral ways of magic are superior to your loathsome powers, crummy wizard!" * "Your repugnant and ridiculous strength are no match for me, wimpy fool. Bow down or be decimated!" ;Taunting Sla'arth * "At last, the moment I bided for eternity." * "You shall haul the curse I have burdened with for so long." * "Revenge is a dish best served cold, dear brother." * "I prepared a slow and painful death just for you, Sla'arth." ;Joke Khrax begins to speak out loud but his magic malfunctions and zaps him twice. * "You are no match for... Argh! Aw, that... Urgh! Stupid arcane magic!" * "Embrace my... D'ah! Wh-what... Agh! I master this magic, I-I swear!" ;Using Arcane Pulse * "Feel my power!" * "'''I' am the last to die!"'' ;Using Ancestral Annihilation * "You will be sweeped from this world!" * "I will destroy whoever I want... Whenever I want!" ;Killing Sla'arth using Ancestral Annihilation Khrax starts laughing maniacally. * "Your death was already foreseen, wimpy coward!" * "That's the last time you will ever mess with the Archaic Overlord!" * "Your existent was always insignificant, you fool." Notes Category:Custom champions